Dauntless Fire Department
by 33dauntless33
Summary: "I see the thick smoke filling the room as I enter the flames. I think back to the day when I told my parents I got execepted to the academy, they were estatic until they found out it was not the police acdemy but the fire academy. I'm snapped back to reality by somone calling my name. I realize in that moment, this is where I'm supposed to be. Dauntless. A firefighter."
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

BEEEEP! BEEEEP! I slam my hand down on my alarm and groggily get out of my bed. I slowly make my way over to my closet and put on my DFD candidate t-shirt and sweats. I make my way into the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my long blonde hair beefore puttng it in a messy bun. I don't bother with makeup because it will get ruined anyway, yet my best friend from the academy, Christina Kravitz, thinks otherwise. I make my self a cup of black coffee, grab my duffel bag and head next door to wake up her. Before i can even knock the door opens and I am tackled by Christina. "AAAARRRRGGGG!" I scream as I am crushed.

"Sorry Tris! Are you excited for our first day at the firehouse? Oooh we need to go get Marlene and Lynn! rambles Christina. Marlene Andrews and Lynn Maxwell are also candidite firefighters for DFD. Shauna is Lynn's older sister who is already a senior firefighter at the house.

"Yes Chrissy I am excited for our first day at the house. Now lets go get Marlene, and I'm pretty sure Lynn is riding with Shauna." She glares at me for calling her Chrissy, but it is quickly replaced with excitement. Marlene and Lynn were in the were the only other woman in our academy class so we naturally became friends with them. We also met Will Stevenson, Al Morris, and Uriah Pedrad at the academy. They also will be candidates for house 46.

*Time Skip*

We pull up to a large firehouse with three bay doors for the trucks and ambulance. The building is brick with a large logo of a flame above the front door. The American, Illinois, and Dauntless Fire Department fly on a pole near the entrance. We walk into the building and go up to a lady with many tattoos at the front desk. "Excuse me, I'm Tris Prior, and this is Christina Kravitz, and Marlene Andrews. We are the new candidates.

"Okay, I'm Tori Wu, the secretary for house 46. You can put your stuff in the lockers with your last names on it. Then go out by the trucks and the lieutenants will meet you with the other candidates."

"Okay thanks!"

"Wait, aren't you police Commissioner Andrew Prior and famous Detective Natalie Ross-Prior's daughter?"

"Ya that's me" I respond while feeling my cheeks heat up. I don't like being the center of attention.

"Tell Natalie I said hi, we used to be friends in college."

"Ok, I will tell her. See you later!"

After we put our stuff in our new lockers, Christina and Marlene bombard me with questions like "You are Prior?" and "your dad's the police commissioner?"

"STOP!" They both shut up. " Yes I'am a Prior as in the famous family of cops, but I wanted to be a firefighter. Lets go to over by the trucks before we are late and please don't tell anyone because I don't want to people to think I only got in because of my parents." When we get there we pot our Will, Uriah, Al, and Lynn among other candidates. We talk with them for a while until someone whistles very loudly. We see where it came from and see two men in lieutenant shirts. One of them has deep blue eyes, dark brown almost black hair, a spare upper lip, and a full bottom lip. He looks intimidating as he scans over the group of candidates. The other man is slightly shorter than the other man, but is taller than me standing at only 5'2. He has decently long hair for a guy that's jet black and extremely greasy. The one with blue eyes speaks first.

"My name is Four Eaton, I am the lieutenant for Truck 33, and this is Eric Johnson, lieutenant of Squad 15. We will be deciding which ten candidates stay at this firehouse. Any questions before give you your gear and assignments?" Christina raises her hand and Four calls on her.

"Why is your name a number?" she asks curiously

"Do you have a problem with my name?" he says while giving Christina a look that could kill. Christina shrinks back and replies a quiet no.

"Good no more questions, Zeke and Shauna will fit you for your gear." We follow a man that looks similar to Uriah and a woman that looks like Lynn but instead of blond hair, brown hair. We all file in to the equipment room and split up boys and girls. Myself, Christina, Marlene, Lynn, a girl named Molly, and another girl named Myra. I understand why Uriah said Molly's nickname was tank. Molly had brown shoulder length hair, fair skin, and was built like a boulder. Myra was petite and fragile looking. She didn't look like she belonged here and I wondered how she passed the academy. Christina must have noticed me looking at Myra and Molly because she leans over to whisper to me.

"I heard the only reason Myra got in was because of her boyfriend Edward was really good and said he would only join if she could too."

"That makes sense because she seems so out of place." Shauna gives us our candidate helmets and jackets with our last names on them. She then has us try on different size boots and pants until we can find ones that fit well. Once every on has their gear, we hang it up in the equipment room. We then meet the guys out in the bays with Four and Eric to continue the tour. Four and Eric show us the rest of the house. When we get to the sleeping quarters in the back, they tell us to pick a bed and that we could put some personal stuff in the drawers next to the bed. Christina ends up to the left of me, Marlene to the right, and Lynn next to her. I hear a whistle come from my left and see Four and Eric waiting for us to quiet down. Four tells us more about our candidicy then Eric cuts in with something that sparks my interest.

"Only the top 10 candidates will get to stay here at house 46." Everyone has a look of shock on their face. Four then tells us that we are free to rome around the house until the bell rings for a call. Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Will, Uriah, Al, and I decide to hang out in the common room. We all chat for a while until we hear BBEEEEE DOOOOOOO BBBBBEEEEEEE TRUCK 33, SQUAD 15, AMBULANCE 24 CAR CRASH AT MAPLE STREET AND AMOS ROAD!

Four yells to us "DAUNTLESS BORNS WITH SQUAD AND TRANSFERS WITH TRUCK." I quickly grab my gear and hop on the truck ready for my first call as a firefighter. All I can think as is this what finally being free feels like ,free from judgement, and free from being who everyone else wanted me to be. Finally free to be me.

AN: Well that's chapter one, tell me what you think. I accept constructive critism, just don't be rude about it. If i get at least one follow and one review I will write another chapter soon.

-Buddy339


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Shoutout to dauntless-erudite for following and favoriting the story and me. Also a special thanks to ellie2297, kenziemae37, and amycahill57.

Chapter 2: First Call

We arrive to a smashed pickup truck and a flipped over mini van. Once all of us have gotten out of the trucks, Four directs Truck to mini van and Eric leads Squad over to the truck.

"PRIOR, ANDREWS, ATWATER, AND KRAVITZ HELP GET ANYONE OUT, PEDRAD AND STEVENSON GET THE JAWS OF LIFE! " Four commands us. Once Will and Uriah have gotten the doors off, I get right in the van to see the driver and kid in the passenger seat unconscious while the two kids younger than 10 have a look of terror on their faces.

"I'll get kid in the front, Christina get the mother, Marlene get the smallest one, and Molly get the last child." I command the other girls as I take charge of the situation. I try to undo the seat belt that is keeping the boy in place. I use one of the tools from my jacket that finally gets him loose the belts grip. I then turn around and see Lynn handing me a neck brace. She instructs me on how to put it on and then passes me a board to put the boy on. Just as I am getting the straps into place, I hear an explosion towards the back of the car. I look in that direction and see a fire has started and is quickly moving toward me. I finish the last strap and pass him over to Lynn. I hear a voice that sounds like Four yell DUCK and I quickly get down and feel a wave of heat rush over me. Then I hear people running toward me and feel them pulling me out of the car. Lots of people our yelling around me. That's the last thing I hear before the world goes dark.

I awake to a beeping sound and feel a dull pain in my left arm. When I open my eyes I see that I'm in a sterile white hospital room. But that's not what surprised me the most, Four was sitting in the chair next to the door staring at me with his deep ocean blue eyes. I'm the one that brakes the silence.

"What happened, why am I here, and is everyone else okay?" I ask with a scratchy voice.

"You were still in the car when it caught on fire and the fire exploded through the car. Every one else had already got out. You have second degree burns on your arms, legs, and back. You also have two broken ribs." replied Four.

"That explains why it hurts to breathe and why I feel so sore."

"The doctor said he can give you cream for the burns, but there's nothing we can do about the breathing part." he says the last part while chuckling. I laugh too but then i feel a sharp pain in my ribs and clutch my ribs. Four's smile is replaced with a look of concern. I start coughing and can't stop. Four then runs out of my room to get a doctor. He comes back within a minutes with a doctor and a nurse. The doctor hands me a cup of some liquid that I somehow manage to swallow it and instantly feel relief.

"You must have inhaled some ash, but that medicine will help. You are allowed to leave as soon as you sign some papers. You are not allowed to be on call for a week. I will have the nurse get you the release forms and some medicine for your burns and the pain. You can change into your clothes if you want." Both him and the nurse leave the room. I attempt to get out of the bed to go to the bathroom but my legs feel like jello so I almost fall flat out on my face. A pair of strong arms catches me. The arms belong to Four who's touch makes my skin feel like its on fire. He helps me to the bathroom and hands me DFD sweatpants and a t-shirt. It takes me a while to put them on because it hurts to move a lot. When I finally walk out the bathroom, I see Four sleeping in the chair that he was in when I woke up. I look at the clock on the wall and see it's 8:00 at night, the call was at 4:00. So I decide to let him sleep until I get my release papers. The doctor walks in just as I sit on the bed.

"He's been here since you were brought in and hasn't left since. Here's the forms you need to sign and in the bag is your medicine with directions. Bring the papers to the front desk when you are done. You can leave when you are done." says the doctor. He leaves after he checks my burns and bandages them again. I quickly fill out the forms in record timing. I walk over to Four and nudge his shoulder and he immediately wakes up. He scans the room with his beautiful blue eyes. Did I just call Four's eyes beautiful?

"Sorry, I must have dozed off. Are you ready to go?" he asks in a voice heavy with sleep.

"Yes, I just have to bring these forms to the front desk." I reply while holding up the clipboard. He gets up and we make are way to the front desk. I hand the lady behind the desk my papers. We walk towards the parking lot and then it hits me that my car is at the station. Four must have noticed my worried expression.

"Don't worry I had Zeke drive my car here. I can give you a lift to the station if you want." he asks in a soft tone I haven't heard him use before.

"Sure, I left my car there so I can get home on my own." He then leads me over to a black Ford truck. He opens the passenger door and helps me in before getting in the driver's side. He starts up the truck and pulls out of the parking lot towards the fire house.

"So tell me about yourself. I want to know more about my candidate." he says

"Well my full name is Beatrice Elizabeth Prior. I grew up here in Chicago with my parents, Natalie and Andrew, and my older brother Caleb. My family wanted me to a cop, but I knew since I was little that I wanted to be a firefighter. My brother Caleb also didn't follow the family trade either, he became a surgeon in New York. My father was very disappointed with our decisions. I haven't talked to him since I joined the academy." by the time I finish we are pulling into the station's parking lot.

"Wow, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Tris." he says

"Good night Four." I say. I make my way into the station to get my bag. I go into the locker room and quickly get my things. I say good night to Tori on my way out to my car. I drive to my apartment in a hurry because I'm exhausted from today's events. I take the elevator up to the 10th floor and get my key out. I unlock my apartment and fall onto the couch not even bothering to change. As soon as my head hit's the couch sleep consumes me.

AN: Thank you to everyone that has followed, favorited, and reviewed! I will be posting chapters on Thursdays and Fridays. I'm not going to be one of those authors who will only update if I get reviews or follows. They do motivate me to write faster though. Riddle: What gets wetter the more it dries? First one to get it right gets a shoutout.

-Buddy339


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**AN: I'm sooo sorry for not updating. I haven't had much free time lately. Shout out to Kenziemae37 for getting the riddle from the last chapter. The answer was a towel. Kenziemae37 was the first to get it right even though some of you did get it right.**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth probably doesn't have a Boston Terrier named Tux sitting on her at the moment, therefore I am not Veronica Roth.**

I wake up to someone pounding on my door. As I get up I feel a throbbing pain coming from my back. The events of yesterday come rushing back to me as I slowly make my way to the door. When I open the door Christina, Marlene, and Shauna are standing there in DFD shirts and pants. They immediately bombard me with questions like "Are you okay?, How are you feeling?, and When will you be back at work?".

"Whoa, whoa, one at a time! Why don't you you come inside?" I have to scream the first part over them. They follow me inside my apartment and take a seat on the couch. Christina is the first one to speak.

"Are you okay?" I take a deep breath before explaining what happened minus Four being involved.

"Four told me to tell you that you will be on kitchen duty while you're recovering. Basically you will be helping make meals for the other firefighters." Shauna tells me after I'm done explaining.

"Thanks for checking on me girls, but I need to get ready for work and it will take me longer than usual so I have to start now." I tell them. Once all the girls leave, I make my way to the bathroom. I strip off my dirty clothes and take cold shower to help the burns. After I put on some makeup,** (BTW I know nothing about fashion and makeup so bear with me on those parts) **I put on the cream for my burns. I then walk to the living room with only a towel wrapped around me. I scream when I walk into my living room because there's someone sitting on my couch. The man turns around, and I am met with deep blue eyes that I could just get lost in. Those eyes belong to Four who blushes crimson when he realizes that I am only wearing a towel. I fell blush also starting to creep up to my cheeks. Four is the first to talk.

"I just came by to see how you were doing and to let you know that you would be working in the kitchen for the next 2 weeks. I came in because the door was unlocked." he says while avoiding my eyes.

"Thanks for checking up on me, but can we continue this conversation when I have clothes on?" I say while fixing the towel covering my bare body.

"Sure, I'll just wait here." he replies nervously. I go to my room and throw on DFD sweats because they won't irritate my burns. I run a brush through my hair and throw my hair up in a high ponytail. I walk back into the living room. Four has his back turned to me so I can see a tattoo poking out from his black t-shirt. I think to myself that I should ask what his tattoo is. He then turns around and catches me starring at him. I feel blood rush up to my cheeks for the second time this morning, that must be a record! This time I'm the one that brake the silence.

"I think we should get to work or we'll be late." I say while looking right into his eyes.

"Okay. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that Zeke and Uriah are having a party in a couple of weeks." he says while starring back at me.

When I get to the firehouse I go into the locker room and put my bag in my locker quickly so I can avoid any other candidates. I make my way to the kitchen to see Tori stirring a pot of something that smells really appetizing.

"Hi Tori, I didn't know that you worked in the kitchen. Four told me I was going to be helping out here for the next couple of weeks. What can I do?" I ask.

"Hi Tris, I work in the kitchen on occasion besides working the front desk. You can start making hamburgers for lunch. Then I will show you how to make our firehouse's special chocolate cake." Tori replies.

"Okay. What are you making?" I ask curiously

"I'm making the special frosting for the cake. The burgers are in the fridge and feel free to make a side of your choice to go with the burgers." said Tori. I nod and then go over to the fridge and get out the packs of burger patties. I go out the back door to wear the grill is and heat up the grill. I know it will be a bit before it's warm so I go inside to prepare a side dish. I decide that I'm going to make french fries from scratch. I decided this because the deep frier catches my eye. I get out six potatoes and peel them. I then wash them and cut them to the correct size. I season them and put the strips into the deep frier. I have made fries before because my mother taught me how to cook when I was 14. I suddenly feel a pang of sadness because I haven't seen her since the day I decided to go to the fire academy. My father, the police commissioner, decided to disown me that day. I am snapped put of my thoughts when the timer I set for when the grill would be warm goes off. I go back outside to put the burgers on the grill. By the time the burgers are finished on the grill, I hear the timer on the frier go off. I get the fries out and put them in a large container. Then I put the burgers on buns and get the ketchup, mustard, and relish out of the fridge. I tell Tori that I'm done and she helps me bring out the food. We go back into the kitchen where Tori shows me how to make Dauntless chocolate cake. When that's done, we bring it out to the table, and go get the firefighters. Everyone gathers around the table and grabs a burger off of a large platter while the fries are being passed around the table. Four sits across from me and Christina sits next to me. Eric walks over to Four and sits down next to him. Four visibly tenses as Eric sits down.

"So Four, I heard Chief wanted to talk to you." Eric says to Four.

"Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold." Four responds dryly

"So he wants to give you a job." Eric asks more like a statement than a question.

"So it seems."

"I haven't been interested for two years."

"Well," says Eric. "Let's hope he gets the point, then." He claps Four on the shoulder a bit hard to be friendly.

"So are you and Eric friends?" I ask.

"We were in the same academy class and we were candidates at the same house." Four says.

"Where did you place in rankings?" I ask.

"I thought only candidates with Candor background would be nosy. Now I've got you too?" he replies with a stern voice. The lawyers and judges of Chicago are referred to as "Candor".

"It must be because you so approachable. You know. Like a bed of nails." I reply just as stern and dry. He stares right into my eyes. I stare back using the same rules as with a dog. Looking him in the eye is a challenge. He just replies a simple phrase before getting up.

"Careful, Tris." For the next two weeks Four and I avoid each other. We just carry on with our jobs.

**AN: Sorry it's late. By the time I finished it was to late to post, and the next morning I was dragged to the mall. The next chapter will be a time skip to the party. My other idea for a story will not be posted for awhile due to myself already barely finding time to udate this story.**

**~M**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Party Time**

**Thank you to everyone that has, followed, favorite, and reviewed. Posting will not be on a schedule due to school starting in 2 weeks for me. Special thanks to my friend Lauren, who has been helping me.**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth probably doesn't have to do summer reading. Therefore, I don't own divergent.**

**Tris POV**

It's been two weeks since my first call, so my burns have finally healed. It's now Friday so Christina has decided to drag me to a local bar in celebration of me being healthy again. I get up at eight and decide to have a nice hot shower before meeting Christina at the coffee shop below our apartments. When I get out of the shower, I realize I forgot my clothes. I go into my room to find someone sitting on my bed.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM CHRIS?!" I screamed.

"Sorry! I came early to let you know Shauna, Marlene, and I are going to go shopping for dresses for Zeke and Uriah's party."

"You could have texted or called me. Can you go wait in the living room? How did you even get in my apartment?" I reply as I pull up my towel uncomfortably.

"I'll just head down to the coffee shop, and your door was 'unlocked'." I quickly get ready and head down to the coffee shop. I get a simple black coffee, while Christina gets some complicated drink. We make our way over to mall to find Marlene and Shauna sitting by the fountain. After 3 hours, we find the perfect dresses, so we decide to get lunch at DQ.

* * *

After we drop off our clothes at Christina's apartment because we are going to get ready for the party there tomorrow. I go with Christina while Marlene and Shauna go in Marlene's car to the bar. We drive for 15 minutes until we get to a small bar called Tori's. When we get inside Tori, the fire house's receptionist, is sitting behind the bar. Christina goes off to talk to Will, while Shauna goes off to make out with Zeke, and Marlene heads over to Uriah and Lynn. I decide to go get a drink. I sit down at the bar and talk with Tori for while nursing a beer. She tells me she owns the place with her husband Bud and that she works here at night. Someone interrupts our conversation by slamming into the chair next to me. I look at who sat down and am met with deep blue eyes that belong to the only person I was hoping not to see tonight. Four.

"Tori, I need another beer." He is obviously drunk because his speech is very slurred. While Tori is getting him a beer, he leans over to me and whispers in my ear.

"You look good Tris."

I turn away to hide my reddening cheeks. Tori comes back not long after, saving me from the awkwardness and tension between Four and I. After he gets his beer, he realizes that I'm not going to say anything so he heads back over to Zeke and Shauna, who are no longer sucking each other's faces off. I decide to go find Christina so I can leave because after my encounter with Four, I don't feel like staying out anymore.

I end up having to steal Christina's keys because she's making out with Will. I tell Marlene that they need to drive Christina home. It doesn't take long to get back because not many people are still out on the road at two in the morning. When I get into my apartment I immediately fall asleep when I hit the pillow.

* * *

***Time Skip to right before the party***

I've been held captive in Christina's apartment for three hours now. It took one hour for them to find the perfect shoes and accessories for each of our outfits. The rest of the time was spent curling, straightening, and makeup. By the time Marlene, Shauna, Christina, and I are done, we are already a half an hour late to the party. Luckily Zeke and Uriah's apartment is only 5 blocks away from ours.

When we arrive at the party, you can hear the music all the way in the lobby even thought the party is on the top floor. We don't bother knocking considering that the door is already open. Christina decides to drag me to the dance floor. I end up dancing with her until she spots Will and goes over to him. I go to the kitchen to get a drink and because I'm not much of a party person. I pass a couple making out right next to the opening to the kitchen. For some reason the guy looks vaguely familiar. He's sucking the face off a gorgeous girl. She has long flowing strawberry blond hair with eyes that are a peculiar blue. She's wearing a stunning dress that shows off her curves. She looks about 23, not much older than me at 21. I am snapped out of my daze when the couple stops kissing. The guy has deep blue eyes that belong to the only person I was hoping not to run into at this party. Four. But for some odd reason, I feel a a bit jealous. I'm not sure why because he has obviously shown me that he doesn't like me after ignoring me completely for two weeks. Not long after I hear what I think is Zeke yelling.

"IF YOU ARE NOT FOUR, SHAUNA, LAUREN, URIAH, MARLENE, CHRISTINA, WILL, TRIS, AL, ERIC OR PETER." People immediately start clearing out. I eventually find Christina and she tells me that we are going to play Candor or Dauntless.

"What's Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"So someone asks someone else Candor or Dauntless. If you pick Candor then you have to answer a question and if you choose Dauntless then you have to do a task. If you don't answer the question or do the task then you have to take a shot or take off an article of clothing not counting shoes or socks."

"Okay, thanks. Who's that girl I saw kissing Four?" I ask hoping she has the answer.

"That's Four's long time girlfriend Lauren. Shauna told me that they have been going out since senior year in high school." Christina's answer for a reason unknown to me greatly disappoints me. _Why am disappointed, I don't like Four and Four doesn't like me. I think back to in his car after getting out of the hospital. Why was I so open with him, I normally don't tell people the things I told him. Something about being around him made the words just spill out of mouth with no control over them._

**AN: New character introduced. It's based off my friend Lauren who has been helping me out with ideas. Don't worry Fourtris shippers, there will be Fourtris. I just wanted to add some drama first. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting.**

**~M**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this isn't a chapter. Things have been hectic with school and sports. I promise i will update soon, I'm in the process of writing a chapter now. Please send me ideas for Candor or Dauntless! I need more dares and questions! If you noticed I changed my username and the summary. On another note, I have an idea for a story and if you guys like it I will start writing it. Here's the summary and an excerpt.**

**"Superheroes"**

Beatrice Prior was happy and carfree until 4th grade, when her life was flipped upside down. Every since that fateful year, things have just been going down hill. People changed, lots of things changed for Beatrice. Now she's just trying to make it through school until a blue-eyed boy messes it up. "Cruelness is a chain reaction. It's a vicious circle that hurts everyone in it's path." - 33Dauntless33

"You aren't supposed to be here! You are messing everything up! Don't you get it, you and me are nothing and it has been that way fo 7 years! I'm not about to just let you back into my life when you were the one that caused me the pain in the first place! You can't be my enemy one minute then be my superhero the next. Just leave me alone so we can just go on with our lives."

**I will hopfully have a chapter up soon! I need your suggestions though.**

**~33dauntless33**

**Be brave.**


End file.
